Sparkles
by GodAmongGods
Summary: Aoyama is a young boy, in love with the pink skinned girl Mina Ashido. But, does he have the courage to ask her out? One-shot.


**A/N: We all saw it coming, my love for Aoyama is too obvious and I had to do something for him. Thanks to Mezuku for challenging me to do this, if you haven't seen his stuff you should check it out. Find him here:** **www dot wattpad dot com / user / Mezuku**

Good ole Aoyama Yuuga, Class 1-A's self-proclaimed superstar and top student. At first glance, Aoyama seems like someone with feelings for nobody but himself, someone who values his own personal looks over other people. That couldn't be further from the truth.

When Aoyama first got his quirk, everyone was impressed by its dazzling nature. All the kids in his class would comment on how sparkly it was, or how bright and impressive it looked. For him, this was the root of the problem. The moment when Aoyama stopped fitting in with everyone else.

As he grew up, all the praise Aoyama received had gotten to his head, and he had an ego that would rival those of grown adults. His classmates began to lose interest as time passed, so he began to use his quirk to show off and act reckless, which gave birth to the exaggerated hip thrusts and obsession over the 'sparkle quality' of each laser.

In his first few years of junior high, Aoyama's actions didn't get him recognition, not like in elementary and middle school. His actions got him bullied. Every day, Aoyama would be singled out and beaten up over the overly exaggerated movements he did, being called petty things that one would never repeat. Over time, the bullies stopped bullying him to make him feel bad, but only did it for fun. They would stop beating him up over his exaggerated movements, and instead force him to do those movements and verbally mock him for looking like a fool.

Once he left junior high, those actions were ingrained in his mind. Aoyama acted like a self absorbed fool so he wouldn't be looked at as plain, boring or useless. He applied at U.A so he could try reform himself from a modern jester and into a hero, but even now he can't ditch those traits. For Aoyama, it was proof that old habits don't die.

The blond hero rose from his bright and sparkling bed in his room in the Class 1-A dorms, yawning softly. Aoyama let out a small groan as he moved out of his bed to change into something more presentable than long sleeve diamond patterned pyjamas. As he was about to leave, he changed from his slouched and depressed stature to a straight and energetic one, along with his signature sharp smile. The smile that hid many secrets.

" _Mon mon,_ time for another amazing day!" Aoyama said, putting on an energetic voice. Time for another day living behind his façade.

 _ **-line-**_

At the exact same time, Ashido Mina exited her room. Unlike Aoyama, she wasn't hiding any secrets about a past full of bullying and despair behind her energetic and bright attitude. That was the real, genuine Ashido Mina, and that was something the pink girl didn't hide.

Something she did hide, however, was her strange infatuation towards Aoyama. Mina could never explain it, but there was something about him that made her feel all warm inside. Perhaps it was his over-the-top attitude or the way he focused solely on the good things, or at least his version of good. The girl couldn't place it, but she knew that he was the source of it.

And she didn't like it.

There weren't many people who held Aoyama in high regard, mainly due to how he would only focus on himself. For some, he was the second worst person in Class 1-A, rivalled only by Mineta in that regard. For others, he was a general unknown. Mina didn't fall under any of those categories.

Mina had made attempts to get to know him, learning basic things like where he went to school before and small things about his family. She personally believed that she was his closest friend in Class 1-A, since no one else really made an effort to get to know him. Now, the two would regularly be seen chatting with each other, even more so now that they both live in the same building. They got along like old friends did.

The pink girl was too busy thinking that she ran into somebody, both people hitting the ground unceremoniously.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry-" Mina began, looking up to see that she had bumped into Aoyama. "Aoyama! I'm so sorry, let me help you up!" The girl placed her hand in front of him, which he took quickly.

" _Merci_ , Ashido. It is quite alright, I should have been paying more attention as well." Aoyama replied, dusting off his clothes with his hand. "Might I say _mademoiselle,_ you are looking dazzling today."

Mina's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, th-thank you!" Mina said, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink. ' _Damn! Why do I get like this around him? It's only a small crush, right? I shouldn't be acting like this!'_

"Uh, are you alright?" Aoyama asked, leaning forwards ever so slightly. "You seem rather red, or should I say dark pink. Are you sure you're not feeling well, _mon amie?_ "

"I-I'm fine! Don't w-worry about me!" Mina blurted quickly, her dark pink blush growing bigger by the second.

"Very well then. I shall see you later on. _Adieu!"_ Aoyama yelled as he walked off, tucking part of his bangs behind his ear and winking in a way that Mina found seductive. The horned girl simply stood and watched as he strutted off, saying something in French that she couldn't hear.

Once he was out of earshot, Mina let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong with me? I mean, yeah, I have a crush on Aoyama but-"

"You have a crush on Aoyama?!" Mina froze. She could recognize that voice from a mile away. The pink girl turned around to see Sero standing there, holding in laughs. "Ha, that's priceless!"

"What?! You- how- when-?" Mina began, struggling to find her words. "W-When did you get here?!"

"I just got here, but man am I lucky that I turned up when I did!" Sero said. "Who would've guessed that Mina, the pink skinned dunce, would have a crush on the most self-centred person in Class 1-A?"

"Hey, he's not that bad!" Mina retorted.

"Alright alright, no need to get aggressive!" Sero began to walk away past Mina. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your little crush. Go get 'em."

Mina sighed. Sero was the last person she wanted to know about her crush, not that she wanted anyone to know in the first place. She realized that she would probably be teased for it, and Mina didn't exactly want to deal with being teased.

"Great…" Mina muttered as she made her way to the living room. She just hoped that the rest of her day would go better than how it started.

 _ **-line-**_

" _Mon dieu,_ that was close.." Aoyama muttered as he walked away. The blond boy didn't like confrontations like that, especially when it's with someone he's liked in secret for a while. Yes, it's true. Aoyama has had a crush on Mina for a long time, since the Sports Festival in fact. At first, he had simply admired the way she used her quirk to outmaneuver his own, but that soon moved on to become him admiring her in general.

He had figured he should say something, but he didn't for many reasons. The main reason being that he was unsure how she felt. When it came to things like that, he was about as clueless as Midoriya. The other reason was that he was afraid of being shunned for his feelings, as they had been by his peers in the past.

Aoyama slowly entered the living room where everyone else was, relaxing and having fun. In the kitchens was Satou and Bakugou, the former surprisingly acting calm while he cooks. In front of the couches is Kaminari and Kirishima, both men struggling to catch up with studying. As Aoyama gracefully sat down on one of the couches, he realised that he should be doing the same, but he had other things on his mind.

More specifically, he had Mina on his mind.

Nobody knew this, since nobody actually made an effort to talk to him, but Aoyama had been planning to take Mina out somewhere at some point, in an attempt to get closer to her. He didn't know where to start though, so he had spent most of his free time planning where they would go, what they would do and also what they would talk about. His plan right now was to take her to a dinner at a French restaurant owned by his family, have a nice dinner and talk about their past, which would also give the blond boy a chance to let off some steam, to get stuff off of his chest.

Aoyama smiled as he went through his plan in his head, completely sure that it will go the way he wants it to. Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder. The blond boy looked up to see Sero looking down on him.

"Hey man, you mind if we have a talk for a bit?" Sero asked casually.

"I don't see why not, _mon ami._ Let us go." Aoyama replied, unaware of what he wanted to talk about. Sero walked him to a secluded part of the living room and asked him quietly:

"Do you like Mina?"

Aoyama began to tense up. Was it that obvious? "Um… I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, _mon ami..._ " He stuttered.

"Jeez, you sound like Midoriya!" Sero joked, giving the blond boy a light tap on the shoulder. "But seriously though, do you?"

"... _o-oui,_ I might.." Aoyama muttered. "W-Why does it matter? Do you… a-also like Ashido?"

"Nah man, no need to get all nervous about it. I just wanted to say that you should go ahead and just ask her out." Sero said, startling Aoyama a bit. "Seriously! I mean, what's the worst that could happen? She rejects you, not like that's gonna spell the end of the world for you man!"

"Hmm, I never thought about it like that.." Aoyama replied, placing his hand over his chin.

"Yeah man, there's nothing to worry about. So if you wanna do it, I suggest doing it as soon as you can, lock her in before anyone else can." Sero said encouragingly.

"I.. alright. _Merci, monsieur_ Sero." Aoyama said, bowing with the grace of a swan.

"Don't mention it. That's all I had to say, see ya around." Sero said as he walked off, leaving Aoyama with a lot to think about. ' _Man, Mina better be happy now…'_ Sero thought as he was walking.

Now with the reassurance and encouragement given to him by Sero, Aoyama set off to find his crush and ask her on a date. Now, he was sure to sweep her off her feet.

 _ **-line-**_

Meanwhile, Mina was exiting her room again after a few extra touch ups. After her encounter with Aoyama this morning, Mina decided to make herself seem a bit more dazzling in order to impress him if they ever run into each other again. Little did she know that they would, sooner than she thought.

As Mina left her dorm room, she was surprised to see Aoyama walking up to her, his hands behind his back and each step looking as elegant as ever.

" _Mademoiselle_ Ashido! I have a proposition for you!" He called as he picked up his pace. Mina's heart began to beat faster. This was a moment that she had imagined for a long time, not that she would admit to thinking that way.

"Y-Yeah, Aoyama?"

"I would like to take you, _mademoiselle_ Ashido, to a dinner date this evening!" Aoyama exclaimed, waving his hands stylishly. "We would be going to a restaurant owned by my family, a very prominent French cuisine place!"

"W-Wow, I don't know what t-to say!" Mina said nervously. ' _Oh my god, is this actually happening?! My crush, Aoyama Yuuga, is asking me out?!'_

"W-Well, it is my hope that you say yes!" Aoyama said confidently. He knows when to push his luck.

"Okay t-then, I agree! I-I'll go with you tonight." Mina replied, beaming and blushing like mad.

Aoyama gave her his signature sharp smile in return. "I'm glad. I shall see you later tonight then, _mademoiselle. Adieu!"_

"Yeah, b-bye." Mina replied, watching as Aoyama turned on his heel and walked off. Little did she know that he was also blushing like mad and struggling to maintain his cool as he walked. Mina ran back to her room as soon as she could and screamed happily into a pillow. "I can't believed that happened! This is literally the best day of my life!"

As she did that, Sero was leaning against a chair, smiling contently. He wasn't certain, but he was sure that his plan was a success. ' _Hmm, Sero the matchmaker. Nice.'_

 _ **-line-**_

Later that day, Mina and Aoyama were just finishing their preparations for their date. Mina decided to wear a simple pink dress, whereas Aoyama decided to wear a full black suit with a white ascot, like the one on his tracksuit that he wore during the entrance exam (the little white cloth thing he had around his neck). Since the place wasn't far, the two decided to walk.

"So the place we're going is called _Bonne Cuisine_ , which means Fine Dining in French. My family aren't exactly known for their creativity." Aoyama said, walking close to Mina who was blushing a bit due to the closeness.

"Heh, sounds like something I would do. You remember how creative my hero name was, right?"

"I do indeed! Pinky was a good choice, though I do prefer Alien Queen. It's a lot more original, I would say." Aoyama noted.

"Right? But noooooo, apparently Midnight didn't like it! I mean, what's so bad about being named after a classic horror film monster?" Mina said enthusiastically. Aoyama chuckled, this was one of the many things he liked about the pink skinned girl. She was always enthusiastic about things, always saw the good in anything, whether it be buildings, places or people.

"I don't see the harm in it, it's quite fetching. Q-Quite like your outfit, might I add." Aoyama said, stuttering a bit when he thought of the line.

"Heh, th-thank you! I thought it would match me perfectly!" Mina said, doing a small twirl.

"I think it d-does that well e-enough." Aoyama replied, his voice getting a bit shakier.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Mina said, her voice getting a bit lower as she leaned in a bit. The two were quiet for a bit before Aoyama noticed a set of bright lights.

"O-Oh, here we are! _Bonne Cuisine!"_ Aoyama said, with a hint of pride in his voice. _Bonne Cuisine_ was a very well-off business, it was 3 stories tall and was built with ancient European architecture as it's main inspiration. The restaurant even had bright neon lights advertising it.

"Woah, this place looks fancy! I wouldn't peg you to be a rich kid!" Mina said, not exactly thinking about what she was saying but saying it anyway, one of her traits that Aoyama loved.

"Heh, this was a rather recent addition to the family name. My father is a chef, his quirk saved on equipment costs." Aoyama noted. "His quirk is like mine, except he can make lasers from his fingers."

"I can see why that would be good for cooking, just a quick _blam_ and a small _zap_ and before you know it, the food is cooked! I hope he's working here tonight, I would love to see his work." Mina said. "A-Anyway, we should go inside instead of standing out here in the cold."

"Oh, r-right." Aoyama said. "Come with me, I made a reservation so they'll wanna double check before letting us in." The two walked up to the front door and stood in front of a well dressed man with slicked back hair and a curly moustache.

" _Bonjour,_ welcome to _Bonne Cuisine._ Do you have a reservation?" The man asked.

" _Oui,_ under the name Aoyama." Aoyama replied, in the same perfect French as the man used. The man checked a clipboard before bowing.

"Ah I see, Master Aoyama. You two are at table 20. Just a heads up; I believe your father is cooking here and your mother is serving. They will be eager to know more about your female companion." The man said.

" _Merci,_ I will keep that in mind." Aoyama concluded as he walked in. The two teens found their table and sat down. Mina began to hastily read the menu filled with French foods while Aoyama placed a napkin in the collar of his shirt.

"There's so much stuff here! What will I pick?" Mina asked as she trawled the menu.

"Do not worry, _mon cherie._ I shall help you pick, since most of these are in French." Aoyama said, leaning over the table to look at her copy of the menu. "Ah, the _Jambon persillé_ is quite nice, I would recommend that."

"...that's not the snails, are they?" Mina asked anxiously. She knew that French people ate snails, since that was a common stereotype, but she didn't want to be eating snails.

"Ha, no no. That is the _Escargots de Bourgogne._ The _Jambon persillé_ is a marbled ham with parsley." Aoyama replied reassuringly. Mina let out a sigh of relief. "How about this, I'll order something for the both of us that I believe that you will enjoy. Does that sound good?"

"Y-Yeah it does. Thank you for this, Aoyama. You didn't have to go to such lengths for me." Mina said genuinely.

"Of course I did! And please, just call me Yuuga from now on."

Their date went by smoothly. The two began to chat between meals, their talks consisting of class work or the meal they had just eaten. Mina ended up loving everything that Aoyama ordered, much to the blond boys relief. The two went through two entrée's, a single main course meal and a dessert. By the time they were done, it was nearing midnight. That was when the two decided to call it a night.

On the way back, the two were talking and laughing together, leaning against each other softly thought none of the two noticed. They were too busy enjoying the moment together. Although, Aoyama was considering telling her about his tragic past. He didn't have a reason why, he just thought it would be fitting.

When the two got back to the 1-A dorms, the two collapsed onto the couches, laughing.

"Oh man, that was amazing!" Mina laughed, though she stopped laughing when she realised she was the only one doing so. She looked over at her crush to see him without his sharp smile. In fact, for the first time in a long time, his face was almost completely neutral. "..Aoy- I mean, Yuuga? Is something wrong?"

The blond boy began to shed silent tears. "T-This is j-just a bit ov-overwhelming for me.."

Mina put her arm around the blond boy in an attempt to comfort him. "Aww, what's wrong dude?"

"I… it's about my childhood. Th-There was something about it th-that affected h-how I act now. B-But, I don't know i-if I should tell you, y-you might not want to talk to me a-after."

"What? Of course I'll still talk to you! I'm your friend, friends are meant to make sure their friends are okay!"

"..a-are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, lay it on me."

"O-Okay. So, the r-reason I act so spontaneously and o-over the top is because… because of b-bullying. I d-did it at first because I-I thought I was being entertaining, a-and funny. B-But over t-time, people would bully me for it a-and make me a-act like that even i-i-if I didn't want to. I-it was just some s-sick game to them, making me l-look like a fool and threatening m-me if I do otherwise." Aoyama began. Mina was initially shocked, and actually began to shed tears with him as he continued his story.

"I-I act like this p-partly because of m-m-muscle memory, and partly a-as defiance to th-those who bullied me. Me b-being here, training to be a h-hero, that's me st-standing up against them. I-I wanna be a hero that st-stops people like this from g-getting away with it like they d-did with me."

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuuga.." Mina said softly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"T-That's also why I asked you on this date. Wh-When I was younger, my a-actions didn't allow me t-to interact with other people a lot, e-especially girls. I-I wanted to have a f-fresh start with that, try t-to make as many friends as I could." Aoyama explained. "B-But, people are just the same h-here. They just i-ignored me because I'm a-acting like a fool, with the exception of people like Midoriya, and y-you."

"I a-asked you on the date b-because… because…"

"Because why…?" Mina asked slowly.

"B-because I-I… I like y-you. As in, m-more than just a friend." Aoyama whispered. Mina's heart skipped a beat.

"W-Wait, really?" Mina asked, tears threatening to flow.

"Yes, M-Mina. I l-love you, and i-if you don't mind, I w-would like us to be b-boyfriend and girlfriend…" Aoyama said. "D-Do you, feel the same way?"

"I-I… yes! I do, Yuuga. I love you too, I've loved you ever since the Sports Festival!" Mina said, louder than before. She lowered her voice as soon as she remembered it was midnight. "I would love to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Mina whispered as she leaned in.

Their faces were inches apart. "There's nothing I would love more…"

Their lips touched. It was brief, but it was a touch nonetheless. The two stared at each other after, both their hearts beating like drums.

"I love you, Yuuga."

"I-I love you too, Mina."

 **A/N: Holy fucking shit, was that difficult. I worked my ass off for that ending. I hope it was good since I've never attempted anything like this, ever. And to think, I did a kiss scene here first before I did one for Opposites Attract, my main story. Oh well.**

Thanks again to Mezuku for giving me this one shot challenge.


End file.
